Losing the view
by Stuck-withDreams
Summary: A RonXHermione story. The last year of Hogwarts and they still never confessed. Ron is now a playboy and Hermione is recently going out with Draco. Will they ever get a chance or will it all crumble apart?


Nothing much to say but hope u enjoy this!

* * *

"**Hurry up Harry! We're going to be late!" It was 5:30 in the morning still dark in the room with only a dim blue light coming from the window.**

"**5 more minutes Hermione…" Harry saw her running back and forth from the closet to the bed frantically packing his things.**

"**The train leaves in 2 hours and I don't want to miss the train." When she he wasn't getting up she clapped her hands, "Up now!" Harry slipped back under the blankets and she grabbed his foot and slapped it. "Harry!"**

**Harry struggled to get up and groggily reached for his glasses. _Oh yeah wow… This is our last year we're going to be doing this.. Hmm.. No more adventures. _Harry looked outside the window thinking about the future.**

**Hermione raced to Rons room, "Ron Ron! Get up we're going to- Oh god not another one!" She gave a distgusted look and stood at his doorway. Ron sat up starlted and a blond girl rose up from the bed too.**

"**Hey- Oh!… Bloody hell Hermione its 4 in the morning!"**

"**No, its 5."**

**Ron sat rubbing his hand through his red, gingery hair. He struggled to open his eyes and the blondie cuddled on his shoulder. "Really that's nice." He said when she pressed her bare chest on him.**

"**Ron.." Hermione was beginning to sound annoyed.**

**He looked at the clock next to him then back at the blond girl. "Whoa we really lost track of time!"**

"**Come on Ron! Get rid of the chick, we still have to pack with only 2 hours left." Hermione was now looking for his suitcase, silently she gave the blonde dirty looks.**

**The blonde didn't pay no mind or even noticed. She pouted her lips, "Ron Where are you going? When are you coming back? Can I come?" She gazed at him with puppy eyes.**

"**Uh no." Hermione answered quickly.**

"**Sorry Sarah." Ron finished.**

"**Its Heather." She corrected and Hermione started to laugh to herself.**

**Ron looked embarrassed and he looked back and forth between the two women, "Uh… Well… um.. Sarah- I mean uh Heather.. It was nice knowing you, and I'll see you in a year."**

**She looked shocked, "Oh! What? A year?"**

**Ron pushed the half naked girl out his bed and stumbled out collecting her clothes. Ron got out the bed too and continued to push her out the door, "Well Denise I had a good time. I'll call you." Hermione could tell he was lying to the girl and felt some pity for her… Some..**

"**Um Its Heather-" But by this time Ron shut the door on her.**

**Ron pressed his back on the door and gave a sigh of relief, "Whew. That one was too clingy." He siad this without even thinking. "You know Hermione you should really knock."**

"**Oh I do apoligize, another wild night Ron?" She had a hint of sarcasm in her voice.**

**Ron nodded, "Yup!" He said cockily, "I didn't see Harry come home with a girl though."**

"**Yeah, because he's love sick over Luna."**

"**Ohhh that's right.. They split last year… A couple of girls hit on him but he ignored them. The girls thought he was gay."**

**Hermione laughed when he said this and he grinned. He looked down at her. She looked back. Her big brown eyes.. They were so warm. **

**Hermione stared. _Oh god…_ She was up to his broad chest and her heart started racing. She flushed with fever on her face. She was now red. "U-Uh Ron.."**

"**Yeah Hermione.. Um.. You and.. Draco still… going out?" **

"**Y-Yeah… I can't wait to see him.." Hermione said this falsely. **

"**So.. So I was thinking,"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**I wanted to tell you something.."**

"**Yeah.."**

"**I-"**

**(Knock Knock)**

"**Damn it!" _This always happens! Now I'm never going to tell her!_**

"**I better go answer that door. " She was already halfway out and waved her hand. She didn't look back.**

**Ron put his hands over his face now frustrated. He kicked his suitcase over.  
"Oh and Ron-"**

**He jumped back to normal as if nothing happened, "Yeah?" He tried to sound casual.**

"**Put a shirt on. I think your little sister is here."**

**His smile was gone now and he fell backward on the bed, "Grrr!" _That little bugger.

* * *

_**

Hope u liked. Review please 


End file.
